


The Scars That Heal

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Building a future together, Developing Relationship, Family Reunion, First Times, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Not a fluffy fic but one in which love and hope are victorious, Robert is a doctor, Shyness and exploration, spending the night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Against all the odds, Robert and Kuba have found their way back to one another. Now they face the challenges of building a future together and working out how to have a relationship. Absolutely everything is new to them!A continuation of 'We'll Meet Again ... '





	1. A second 'night' together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Meet Again ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981998) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> This is the first chapter of the Robert and Kuba sequel you asked for. The two specific things you asked for will come in chapter two, I promise. But, as you so rightly said, these two would take things slowly and they wanted their story to be told as well.
> 
> I hope that you like it!

Looking back, Robert couldn’t believe how reckless he’d been in kissing Kuba, in admitting how he felt about him, about another man. Robert had always been attracted to men, he’d known that for years now, but he’d forced himself to push it to the back of his mind, focusing instead on his education and then his career. Nobody had questioned why he hadn’t married and settled down, not when he worked such long, exhausting hours and the world was falling into chaos all around him.

There had been mild flirtations, never anything serious. But then he’d met someone he actually liked, who he wanted to spend time with, get to know better, who made him feel things that were not just physical but emotional in a way that excited and scared him at the same time. Kuba was different and he had suspected that this handsome, brave, kind blond bear of a man felt the same way about him.

They had met only a few times, but there was a connection between them that Robert had never felt before. And then, against all the odds, Kuba had kept his promise and come back for him, tried to find him. So many people had lost everything, so many hopes and dreams had been destroyed, that it seemed almost disrespectful to pass up the chance for happiness, no matter how fragile it seemed.

In hindsight, kissing had been the easy part. Feeling their way towards being in a relationship was much more difficult as neither of them had any experience of anything like this. But they wanted to be together, both of them knew that, and the fact that they were able to talk to each other so openly made it easier.

The building where Kuba was living was barely habitable. A few weeks after they had found each other again, he’d moved to a vacant room in the same stairwell as Robert and his family. This made it easier for them to spend time together and they saw each other almost every day. But it raised new dilemmas. They kissed hello and goodbye, sat and talked for hours but seemed never to know how to take things further. Robert wanted to, he longed and needed to, even if the thought terrified him.

Kuba had been looking for a job. Robert had hesitated to suggest it at first, but they were always in need of reliable people in the hospital where he worked. He’d remembered how dependable Kuba had been when they’d worked together years ago, especially that long day that had felt like night in the cellar when they had fought to save the children, the 'night' he supposed that he’d fallen in love with the blond captain.

They had so little in the hospital, everything was in short supply, drugs, equipment. But what they had was love, care and skill and Kuba had those in abundance. He had begun working as an orderly, quickly proving himself adept at identifying which patients were most in need and drawing it to the doctors’ attention and skilled at calming and reassuring the sick and the frightened. As a result, he had begun training as medical assistant and often worked alongside Robert.

Their shift had been especially long and hard that day and Kuba had waited until Robert was ready to leave, until every last patient had been handed over and all the paperwork was complete. Only then did they walk home together, almost too exhausted to talk.

They climbed the stairs side by side, tired and weary to the bone. Robert paused outside his own front door.

‘Can I come up? I need … ’his voice trailed away hesitantly, unable to articulate what he wanted to say in words.

‘Of course,’ Kuba nodded.

And so they climbed a further flight of stairs until they reached Kuba’s room. Neither of them said another word, simply taking off their outer clothes and lying down on the bed together. Robert had been nervous, but he felt strangely calm and relaxed now that he was lying cradled in Kuba’s arms with his head pillowed against his shoulder. He drifted off to sleep held warm and safe, remembering the last time he had slept soundly in the blond’s strong arms.

He awoke to the feeling of warm lips pressed against his forehead, to a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. Instinctively he searched for Kuba’s lips with his own. Their kiss was soft at first, Kuba’s lips slightly rough but tender against his. He sighed as Kuba’s tongue flicked across his lower lip, asking for permission to deepen their kiss. And he groaned as their tongues touched for the first time, the contact sending jolts of what felt like electricity flooding through his body. Kuba’s answering groan seemed to go straight to his groin. It felt as if Kuba was everywhere in his mouth, licking and probing, finding every sensitive and responsive spot.

Robert surrendered himself to Kuba’s kisses, sinking deep into the blissful feeling of his love’s lips upon his. Their kiss became harder, deeper, more passionate, tongues and teeth clashing in wet, messy kisses. He shifted his body almost without thinking, rubbing himself up against Kuba, relieved to feel that he was every bit as hard and aroused as himself.

He needed more, he needed to feel Kuba skin to skin. Robert was hot and boiling with sheer, raw need, stronger than he had ever felt before. So he took courage, kneeling upright up on the bed to take off his shirt.

He could see Kuba’s eyes raking over his torso, clearly liking what he saw, his eyes clouded with lust. But Kuba didn’t move to take off his own shirt. It must be too much, too soon, thought Robert sadly, making to put his shirt on again, trying to hide his disappointment.

Kuba sat up as well now, putting a hand out to stop him from getting dressed again. There was a look in his eyes that Robert couldn’t quite read and he hesitated for a moment before taking his shirt off. He must be nervous too, which was somehow reassuring, but Robert forgot all about that as he saw how gorgeous Kuba looked like this, with his solid, well-muscled torso bared for him and him alone.

He stretched out a hand to stroke over Kuba’s chest, faltering slightly as he brushed over his nipples until he was encouraged to go on by the blond’s low, aroused moans. Emboldened by the fact that Kuba seemed to be enjoying this, he moved closer, relishing how intimate this felt, their body heat and their breath mingling together. Their lips met again, their bodies melding against each other as they deepened their kiss.

The feeling of naked skin against naked skin was new and strange but just so good and Robert wrapped his arms round Kuba, stroking over his back. But then he stopped, pulling away as if his hands had been burnt. He understood why Kuba had been so reluctant to undress in front of him.

Kuba looked at him with a fierce, challenging look in his eyes. ‘Don’t let this change things between us, Robert. Don’t let this change how you see me. If it does, then they have won. Then these scars won’t just be on my body, but on my soul.’

Robert nodded, swallowing hard. Kuba was right and he knew exactly what he had to do. He moved round to kneel behind his love, tracing the lines of the scars on his back with his fingertips. They were more than a year old by now and had healed after a fashion, but there were still lines of ugly, raised red welts marring the pale skin of Kuba’s back. Robert hadn’t been there to take care of him when this happened, to heal his Kuba, but he would do whatever he could to help heal the ongoing damage now.

He bent forward to kiss Kuba’s neck and shoulders, giving the man he loved time to adjust to his caresses before tracing the line of every single scar with soft, loving kisses, bathing them with the all the healing care and attention he hadn’t been able to give his Kuba when he had been suffering and hurting. And then he folded him into his arms, holding him tight against his chest, kissing his neck and shoulders again as his hands roamed over his chest, stroking and caressing his stomach.

Kuba was moaning softly again by now as Robert brushed his fingers over the line of fine hairs below his naval. Maybe he was imagining it, but Kuba seemed to be hollowing his stomach, almost as if he was inviting Robert to explore lower. He slipped a couple of cautious fingers under the waistband of his trousers, prepared to draw back if needed. But Kuba just moaned louder, begging him to go on, instinctively rubbing himself back against Robert’s own arousal pressed hard against his buttocks.

‘Please … That feels so … I need … ’

Of course he had touched himself before, but never another man, and Robert’s heart was beating fast by now, the blood pounding in his ears as his fingers caressed Kuba here for the first time, hot and hard, soft and surprisingly delicate, shedding droplets of fluid as Robert’s fingers trailed swirled over the tip of his aching manhood.

It was Kuba who took the initiative, opening the fastenings of his trousers to give Robert better access, his breath sounding loud and harsh in the otherwise silent room.

He felt perfect in Robert’s hand, warm and heavy, the skin silky smooth over the hardness beneath. This was all new to Robert so he focused on what he himself would find pleasurable, his grasp firm but loose as he stroked Kuba up and down in a steady rhythm. And it seemed to be working. Kuba was starting to writhe in his arms, panting hard as his head fell back against Robert’s shoulder, his back arching as he pressed himself against Robert’s fist, seeking more friction.

He knew that Kuba was close so he tightened his grip a little but kept his movements firm and steady. Robert would remember the first time Kuba came undone in his arms forever, his love finding his release whispering his name over and over again as he twitched and pulsed in his hand.

They fell back on the bed together. He cradled Kuba close in the aftermath, kissing his hair tenderly. His love needed a moment to recover before lifting his face to capture Robert’s lips with his, kissing him hungrily as his hand cupped him where he was hard and aching, squeezing gently.

‘Just say if you want me to stop,’ whispered Kuba.

‘No. Never.’

He could feel his own breathing becoming hoarse and ragged as Kuba’s hand found its way inside his trousers and underwear, letting out a strangled moan as fingers encircled his bare cock for the first time. Robert was shocked at the words and thoughts that rose unbidden in his mind. He had his needs the same as the next man, but he had never thought of sex like this, rough and raw, beautiful and tender, until Kuba came into his life.

‘Let go for me. Just enjoy it,’ murmured Kuba between kisses.

And Robert did, pressing himself into Kuba’s palm with tiny thrusts of his hips, moaning and gasping, letting his love know just how pleasurable this was for him, burying his face in Kuba’s shoulder to muffle his cries as he came hard, his love gently stroking him through his climax until he was completely spent and satisfied, blissed-out beyond belief.

Kuba left him for a few minutes afterwards, excusing himself and going outside once he had rearranged his clothing. Robert looked at him questioningly when he came back into the room carrying something.

‘I went downstairs to speak to your mother. I told her that you’d been so exhausted after your shift that you had fallen asleep and that I didn’t have the heart to wake you. It is kind of true. I just didn’t mention what we did after you woke up.’

Kuba winked at him and Robert couldn’t help grinning back. Despite everything they had been through, Kuba looked just like the cheeky, carefree boy he must once have been at that moment.

‘So that means that we can spend the night together,’ Kuba went on, ‘and she gave me some food as well. So why don’t we eat and then get ready for bed?’

They ate together, happy and relaxed. And then they washed before bed. There was a moment of awkwardness as it was time to undress, neither of them sure what level of intimacy the other was ready for.

It was Robert who spoke up. ‘We can take things slowly. As and when we are ready. There is no hurry. We are together and that’s all that matters.’ He stripped to his underpants before climbing into bed and holding out his arms for Kuba to join him.

They lay close together under the thin blanket, Kuba’s head pillowed on Robert’s chest.

‘It was in the work camp,’ Kuba’s voice cut through the still, quiet darkness of the room, answering a question Robert hadn’t asked, knowing that Kuba would tell him if and when he was ready.

‘When we surrendered, I made my men remove all signs that we had been a regular army unit. All that mattered was surviving. I had to protect them. And I … I wanted to come back to you one day if that was at all possible.’ Kuba’s voice faltered for the first time and Robert squeezed him tight, letting him know that he was there by his side no matter what Kuba had to tell him.

‘We were young and fit so, as I had hoped, we were taken to a labour camp. The work was hard but it was the best chance we had of surviving. And we were kept together. One of the younger men, not much more than a boy - you met him, he was the one who took you back to the hospital with the medical supplies the night of the airdrop  –  was sick one day and not able to work fast enough. He was to be punished. I stepped in to protect him. I was told that I could take his punishment for him, but it would be doubled. So I did.’

‘I would have given anything to have been there to heal you,’ said Robert, uttering the one heartfelt, genuine thing he could say that would not trivialise what Kuba had told him. Anything else would have been inadequate. What Kuba had done was exactly what he would have expected from his love.

‘You’re here to heal me now. That’s much more important.’

Robert knew that Kuba was right. They both needed to heal. Together. So he had to say what had been on his mind as well.

‘It’s just that sometimes I feel guilty. That I left the city. That I made it to safety. Sometimes I wish I had stayed and surrendered with the rest of you.’

‘Never say that! Never! You risked your own life to escape the city. You saved those of your patients who could be saved. You saved the children. These scars on my back. That could have been Łukasz. And how many lives have you saved since then as a doctor? We survived. We made it. And now we have to look forward. Build a future. A new life. Together.’ Kuba’s voice was fierce and passionate in the darkness now.

There was a lump in Robert’s throat now. He was in love with the bravest, kindest, strongest, gentlest, most passionate man in the world and he had to tell him. So he did.

‘I love you, Kuba.’

And the answer he longed so much to hear came soft and sweet in the dark night.

‘I love you too, Robert.’


	2. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> Here is the second chapter of the story you asked for with Robert and Kuba. This one has the things you specifically asked for in it! I am not sure if this is what you wanted or how you saw it, but this is the story they told me and I felt that I had to stay faithful to the realities of people's experiences. Interestingly enough. I was looking at Robert's wife's Instagram the other day (looking at baby pictures of course!) and noticed that she had posted something to commemorate the anniversary of the start of the Warsaw Rising; it really is still a big part of the city's cultural memory.
> 
> This chapter is a very small token of thanks for your friendship and for our lovely two days together.

That night had changed everything between Robert and Kuba. Everything was still new and they were cautiously exploring what it meant to be together. But they knew that they loved each other and that they wanted … well they wanted everything, even if they were taking things slowly.

It had become accepted that they would spend the night in Kuba’s room if they came home late from the hospital, ostensibly to avoid Robert disturbing his sleeping family. And everyone understood if sometimes they needed to spend time together after a particularly long or difficult shift. There was much truth in that. They took strength from being together, from sharing the challenges of their working lives, the triumphs and the defeats. But of course there was more to it.

Sometimes they just kissed goodnight before falling asleep, curled up together in exhaustion. On other nights there was gentle, careful discovery of one another’s bodies, their breathing coming hard and fast with arousal and anticipation in the night air of Kuba’s bedroom. Robert loved how Kuba’s body felt under his fingertips as he caressed his warm skin, soft against the hard, solid muscle beneath. And he loved how he could make Kuba groan and whine with pleasure even more.

Of course Robert hadn’t been able to swallow down his own moans when Kuba had summoned up the courage to kiss down his body, hot, wet lips trailing down his torso like a line of liquid fire. He’d held his breath, inwardly begging Kuba to go lower, aching to feel his mouth on him where he was hard and ready for his touch, but not wanting to put his lover under pressure.

He could feel Kuba’s hesitancy, so he encouraged him, moaning for him as he felt Kuba’s breath ghosting over his private parts, felt the first tentative kisses fluttered against his thighs, his balls, finally against his cock. Kuba’s tongue softly licking him there felt just so incredibly good and he couldn’t help squirming and shifting underneath him, wanting and needing more. And he got what he desired as Kuba closed a hand round him, stroking him to his climax as he licked and sucked at the sensitive head of Robert’s cock, sending him into paroxysms of ecstasy.

The next time they were alone together, Robert returned the favour, savouring how good his Kuba smelled and tasted under his lips and tongue, glorying in the groans and half-suppressed cries he pulled from the blond. They would make love fully and completely one day, once they were both ready, but neither of them were in any hurry.

When they were not alone together, Kuba spent much of his time with Robert and his family in their flat, his mother treating Kuba like a second son. Robert was never sure if his mother suspected that he and Kuba were more than colleagues and close friends, but she never said anything. They were a family. They still had each other when so many had lost so much, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Something that had happened after he and his beloved big blond bear had been together for about six months bound them together even closely as a family. They’d all been eating dinner together one evening. The table was a little unstable and the contents of one of the dishes had spilled all over Kuba’s shirt. Robert’s mother had insisted that Kuba take his shirt off so that she could soak the stains out. Robert had started to protest, trying to save Kuba from having to bare the scars on his back in public, but Kuba had stopped him, standing up and taking off his shirt.

Robert had watched with his heart in his mouth as his mother took the soiled shirt out of his lover’s hands and started to walk over to the stone sink, stopping when she caught sight of Kuba’s back. What his mother did next brought tears to Robert’s eyes. She said nothing, she simply put her arms round Kuba and hugged him tightly, before going about her business as if nothing untoward had happened. And that was exactly what Kuba needed. Love and understanding, but not pity.

Their lives were good, but Robert still worried about Łukasz. The boy seemed happy, happy to be part of their little family. He was in school and thriving. But he never talked about the past. And he had only spoken about his own family once, when Robert has asked him to tell him as much as he could to help him try and trace them. Robert knew that Łukasz’s parents almost certainly hadn’t survived, but he had never given up hope of finding some of his relatives. It had taken time, but finally the miracle had happened and he had news for Łukasz. Now he just had to find the right words to tell him.

Kuba was with him when they spoke to Łukasz, the three of them sitting round the table. Robert took a deep breath.

‘Łukasz, you have always been so brave, so strong. But it is alright to be upset, to be scared. Every really brave person gets scared and upset, otherwise they wouldn’t truly be brave.’

The boy nodded solemnly, making Robert’s heart ache with how brave Łukasz was still trying to be. He tried to keep his voice gentle and calm as he went on.

‘You’ve always suspected that your parents didn’t survive and I’m sorry to have to tell you that you were right. I know what happened to them and I can tell you more about it when you’re ready. But I have other news, happier news. We’ve found your brother. He’s safe and well and living in the countryside with distant relatives.’

Robert hadn’t been sure how Łukasz would react. He’d betrayed no emotion as Robert had confirmed his worst fears about his parents, but when he had told him that they’d found Thomasz, Łukasz had jumped out of his chair and climbed onto Robert’s lap, sobbing on his shoulder.

‘You’ve found Thomasz? My brother? Really?’

Robert let him sob out his long-suppressed emotions for as long as he needed to. Łukasz had been brave for far too long now, keeping everything locked up tightly inside him, and the news that he would soon be reunited with his beloved brother had finally opened the floodgates.

But something else was clearly troubling Łukasz when he finally slid off Robert’s lap to stand before him, Robert could see it in his eyes.

‘I want to be with my brother again, I really do. But does that mean that I have to go and live in the country too? Leave you and your family? And Uncle Kuba as well?’

‘That’s your decision, Łukasz. If you want to stay with us, we have room for both you and Thomasz. It would make my mother very happy if you chose to stay here. Warsaw was always your home and the relatives your brother is living with are happy for him to come to us. As is he.’

‘So we can live here with you and Uncle Kuba?’ Łukasz’s eyes were shining with happiness now.

‘Of course you can. We don’t want to replace your parents and you can talk about them whenever you want to, Łukasz. But we can be part of your family from now on as well and we’ll always be there for you and Thomasz, I promise. Now shall we go and tell my mother the good news? And maybe we want to think about what you would feel comfortable calling her? You can’t really can’t go on calling her Mrs Lewandowska forever!’

It took a few weeks to arrange everything and for someone to be able to bring Thomasz to the capital. However everything was worth it, all the long months of waiting and searching were like nothing when he saw the expression of sheer joy on Łukasz’s face as he saw his brother, as the two of them hugged tightly. It would take time for Thomasz to settle into his new life, but everything would be alright, Robert was sure of that as he shut the bedroom door on the two boys curled up together in the same bed for their first night together in so long. He couldn’t help smiling at the way Łukasz’s arm curled protectively over his brother, watching over him in the night.

Robert too didn’t want to be alone tonight so he crept up the stairs to where Kuba was waiting for him, slipping through the door and locking it behind him. Kuba was already naked and lying in bed and Robert stripped off quickly, climbing in beside him and laying his head on his chest. Kuba stroked his back soothingly as they lay there, happy, relaxed and contented.

It was a while before Kuba spoke. ‘I want … tonight … I want you … I want to be wholly and completely yours … Do you understand what I mean?’

‘Of course, if you want … if you are ready ... I have to confess that don’t really know what I am doing though.’

Kuba never stopped stroking him soothingly as he replied, ‘That’s alright. Neither do I. This is new for both of us and we can work out how to do it together. I love you and I trust you. And no matter what it will be perfect, because it will be us.’

Robert raised himself up, turning round to kiss Kuba. Despite his certainty, he could sense that the blond was nervous, so he focused on just kissing him, gently nibbling at his lips, moistening them with his tongue until Kuba opened his mouth, inviting him in. Some of the tension left Kuba’s body as Robert concentrated on kissing him senseless, caressing his tongue with his own, licking and probing deep inside his mouth. Kuba responded exactly as he had hoped, kissing him back passionately, wet and insistent, their tongue delving in one another’s mouths in an epic battle of love and lust.

He went on kissing Kuba as he reached a hand between their bodies, starting to lightly stroke over Kuba’s private parts, heightening his lover’s arousal further, swallowing down every one of Kuba’s moans like the precious gifts they were. He fought back his own nerves as his hand moved to cup the rounded curves of Kuba’s buttocks.

Robert didn’t want to be self-absorbed, to make this about him, but he had to say what was on his mind. ‘I’m scared of hurting you, my love, of doing something wrong. I can’t bear the thought of hurting you.’

‘You could never hurt me, Robert. You can only heal me. I want this. I need this. I want you. Here!’

With those words Kuba thrust the tin of lubricant he had obviously secreted under the pillow into Robert’s hand. And somehow that gave Robert courage. His Kuba so obviously wanted this tonight, had planned it. Kuba needed this and Robert would do everything in his power to give the man he loved what he needed.

Kuba’s breath hitched as slick fingers touched him where nobody had ever touched him before. Robert kissed him once more, deep and tender, as his fingers gently and slowly circled Kuba’s entrance. He was relieved to hear Kuba’s soft sighs, to feel him relaxing under the caress of his fingers as he increased the pressure with which he stroked Kuba.

It took some time before he found the courage to slide an exploratory finger through the tight ring of muscle. He knew that Kuba would automatically tense up, so he stilled his movements, waiting for him to adjust before gently sliding his finger in and out. Kuba’s breathing was harsh but regular, although he whined slightly at first when Robert added a second finger. Robert himself was scarcely able to breathe as he slowly and carefully opened Kuba up, amazed at just how well he was taking this. He longed to bury himself deep inside his lover’s tight warm heat, a burning longing that throbbed in every single inch of his body, but at the same time he still couldn’t imagine how this was going to be possible.

But it was as if Kuba could read his mind and knew that he needed reassurance. ‘It’s alright, Robert. It feels good. Strange. But good.’

And it seemed to be getting easier. Kuba’s hips pitched and canted towards him as he cautiously thrust in and out with three fingers, moaning as Robert’s fingers caressed placed inside him that appeared to give him pleasure. It was Kuba who finally urged him to go on, his voice breathless with desire as he told Robert that he was ready for him, ready for more. And it was Kuba who smeared sticky lubricant all over Robert’s aching, leaking erection, the mere touch of his fingers almost unbearably pleasurable.

The moment when he knelt over Kuba, kneeling between his spread thighs was precious and sacred, a memory that Robert would treasure forever. Just like he would forever cherish the memory of how Kuba had looked up at him, his face full of love and trust, before he closed his eyes, surrendering his body to the one he loved with all his heart and soul.

Things were awkward and clumsy at first, Robert’s slick arousal slipping and sliding as he nudged himself against Kuba’s equally slick entrance, the intimate contact making both of them gasp. He used his hand to guide himself into position, hesitating for a moment before pushing forward with his hips, breaching Kuba’s tightness. Both of them groaned from the sudden, overwhelming sensation. Robert was uncertain, unsure what to do, not knowing whether he should wait or push further inside. But Kuba made the decision for him, thrusting upwards with his hips, his heels digging into the mattress for purchase.

Somehow, Robert knew not exactly how, their bodies moved together, finding a way to come closer to one another, until he was almost completely inside Kuba. This really was overwhelming, feeling Kuba’s tight walls hot and clenching around him, the stimulation almost driving Robert past the point of no return. He knew that he wouldn’t last long, not with Kuba so fitting perfectly velvety snug round him, so he raised himself up on one elbow and grasped Kuba’s cock in his other hand.

His movements were jerky and uncoordinated, this wasn’t beautiful and elegant but messy and urgent. They would get better at this, he knew that. But for now they just needed to experience each other like this, to share this intimacy for the first time together, to find their release. Robert kept his movements slow and shallow, wanting to make it more comfortable for his lover, but also desperately trying to delay his own inevitable climax, hoping that he could satisfy Kuba first. He slowed as much as he could, stroking Kuba more firmly, somehow holding himself together as Kuba moaned and writhed under him, his face contorting in pleasure.

He could feel Kuba spasming and convulsing as he came, his walls twitching and pulsing around Robert’s over-stimulated cock. He felt as if he would explode if he didn’t come soon and Kuba urged him on.

‘It’s alright, Robert. Come for me. Let go for me.’

It really did feel as if he was exploding deep inside Kuba, his vision distorting with the force of his pleasure, stars dancing before his eyes. He used the last remaining ounces of his strength to gently pull out of his lover, not wanting to hurt him any more than he had to, before collapsing on the bed beside him.

They lay side by side for a few minutes in their exhausted post-coital bliss until Robert recovered enough to roll over and kiss Kuba on the forehead.

‘Was it … ? Was everything alright for you?’ Robert couldn’t help a hint of uncertainty and worry creeping into his voice.

‘It was perfect. Everything I hoped for. But now I really need to sleep. Could you … ?

‘Of course.’

Robert cleaned his wonderful lover up as gently and as tenderly as he could, unable to stop smiling with sheer joy as he did so.

And then they curled up together to go sleep, Kuba’s head pillowed on Robert’s chest. And they slept happily and contentedly. It would take time for all their scars to completely heal, if they ever did. But they had found their way back to each other. They were together. They were a family. That was more important than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is their second time sleeping in one another's arms, but their first 'night' was actually the daylight hours they spent in the cellar.


End file.
